Heartbroken
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: Story about Spike after he finds out Rarity and Fancy have started to date he feels heartbroken and goes into depression but finds a book and his life changes when he meets her...an alicorn that understands his feeling and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to two writers without their stories i wouldn't have started in the first place and i would be deeper in depression

To Wildfur123 and Cresellia

Thank you for your great stories

It all started 1000 years, it was a peaceful time and ever pony lived a normal life except for one pony and that is GemFlight while living happy with her daughter and her husband something bugged her. GemFlight was the queen of the Crystal Empire and she fell in love with Kiri, a unicorn that worked in the crystal mines and every so often her husband would be late coming home from work and she kept saying that he didn't need to work. When they first got married he would always be home on time but now he's always late. Gem was sick but always played with her daughter every day but after a few hours of playing with her daughter she was healthy again but she noticed that every day she would get sick again but all was good in her life. Then it happened the day that would change her life forever. It was midnight and after seeing her husband sneak out, she decided to follow him and after walking for an hour straight he stopped at a house. She didn't know who it was but a mare opened the door and let him in. she watched them move into another room and she saw them hug and the mare kissed his cheek. She felt heartbroken and kept thinking ' _He's with another mare_ '. She ran home crying and went into the library looking for something. She found a box and opened it and she picked up a yellow book and a piece for parchment and she ran into the back to the house. She then barged in the door and saw them both together hugging and she cries as she says "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" as she casts the spell. They all are in a cathedral and they hear bells and Kiri notices that the mare he was with and GemFlight was in two thrones unable to move and a pedestal in the center of the room. Kiri was confused until a voice spoke "Kiri you must now decide who do you love the most this mare or your wife Gem and whoever you choice you must go to the other and put this ring on them and they will be sent to another world never to be seen again". This scared him looking at both thinking of a choice and he looks at Gem and says "I'm sorry" and he walks over and puts the ring on her horn and she looks at him angrily and says "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" and she sees him say something and after that she disappears and Kiri and the mare return to the house and after Kiri finishes crying for a while he walks back home to tell his daughter where her mom is. To protect her he lies to her and says mom left for a while and will be back. The very next day her daughter hears her mother's voice coming from the library and runs down to see her but she sees no pony is there but looks at the book on the ground and opens it and after a bright light she disappears and goes inside the book and finds her mother and she says "I will protect you and make all your dreams come true. Kiri comes home and finds his daughter gone never to be seen again and all he has left of them is the book that he places on the shelf waiting until for it to be opened again.


	2. Chapter 2

After Spike and Twilight came home from visiting Cadence and seeing the newborn foal as well as getting some new books from the crystal library. Spike was exhausted after carrying the wagon full of books and helped her put them away. He went to Twilight room and looked at the new fire ruby he was spending his time aging for months however Spike didn't want to eat it he instead wanted to make a Fire ruby necklace with more gems on the one she made. He would look in at the gem thinking of what she would say and sighed blushing deep red. Before long he fell asleep. The next day, he left to get what he needed he bought a gold necklace that he could add gems to and got a bucket full of gems. He couldn't resist the urge to eat the green ones after he bought them. Using his fire breath he managed to put the gems in leaving no flaws and no marks on the necklace. He smiled with joy as he was finished his present for Rarity but he had to pick the perfect time to give it her. Twilight walked in as Spike hid it and said "Get dressed up Spike…Princess Celestia has invited us to a party". His heart jumped as he heard this news and said "Alright I'll be ready soon" she leaves as he puts on his suit and puts his present in the front pocket and runs down the stairs ready to go. After meeting up with Fluttershy, they head to Canterlot. They enter in as the party started and every pony was having a great time but Spike didn't see Rarity at all which was odd but he was sure she was just late. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo asked them to dance when a high upbeat song came on and he smiled and danced with them. The party went on and on but Spike never saw Rarity until near the end of the party but she was talking to Twilight and her friends and they seemed happy for her but he ignored that he was just happy she was here. The party died down and every pony was leaving and he saw her with Fancy as he was walking up she kissed him and he kissed back and at moment he felt his heart break and he just looked with sadness as the kissed got more intense and Spike ran dropping his gift and Sweetie Belle picked it up and looked as Spike ran out of the party in tears and he just kept on running away and ran all the way to the Castle of the Pony Sister's. Twilight and her friends we just leaving the party but Rarity insisted them to come to the beautique so she could tell them how her and Fancy got together finally after so long. They drank tea as Rarity went on and on until Sweetie Belle walked in and was furious and said "YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS!" Rarity was shocked and said "What do you mean?" she put Spikes Gift on the table and said "Look" they saw a gift and Rarity was confused until her sister said "This was a gift for you from Spike he waited all night for you to show up so he could give it to you and then you and Fancy kissed when he was going to give it to you and then he left in tears!" Twilight was became angry and said "Rarity you know Spike likes you and then you do this to him" Rarity said "I'm sorry Twilight and Sweetie Belle, I forgot because of my selfishness and I hurt his feelings". Sweetie Belle said "I wasn't finished I went to go see him to try and talk to him but I went to Twilight's Castle he wasn't there and other Crusaders and I have been looking for him and we can't find him!" Twilight was upset now and she left looking for him and the other did too. They looked everywhere until Zecora came to Ponyville looking forsome more herbs and Twilight asked "Have you seen Spike" she replies saying "I have seen him upset and he whimpers as he ran to castle of the pony sisters" she was shocked and they all ran to the castle of the pony sisters. Spike was in the library in a corner crying his broken heart out; he couldn't stop crying and all he could think was Rarity and Fancy which made this worse. Then out of nowhere a yellow book landed in front of him and he grabbed it and felt a warm feeling from it and he began hugging it as his pain began to fade.


	3. Chapter 3

As Spike continues to cry as he passes out sleeping, Twilight and her friends walk in to hear his soft sobs as they see him crying while he slept. Twilight's rage continued to build and build while Sweetie belle went over to Spike and hugged him. She then looked at her sister in disgust and asks the crusaders to help her put Spike on her back. She then walks out with Spike sleeping somewhat peacefully as tears still goes down his cheeks. They continue to walk as Rarity slowly feels the guilt more and more, she looks down and Fluttershy moves closer to Twilight and Applejack saying "You know it's not her fault you know right?" Applejack sighs and says "I know it's not…we were just angry because of Spike" Twilight had calmed down and said "It's not her fault but she should have taken Spike's feelings into consideration". The crusaders took him to the clubhouse and Sweetie Belle said to Twilight "We'll keep an eye on him I think it's best" she was confused and but yawned as she nodded her head. They all went home and Applebloom said "Why did you want him to stay here?" "Well I'm just upset with my sister and I don't want her to visit him" "So protecting him?" "Yeah' as she has a great high and mighty smile on her face but her heart beats faster as she almost blushes. Rarity was eating her vanilla oat swirl and she felt depressed, she was going through what happened today and then she got a call. It was Twilight, "Hi Rarity…I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened with Spike" she cries and says no Darling it is my fault if I would have come earlier I would have gotten his gift and everything would be fine but instead I went with fancy and…." She takes a deep breath and says "How is he" "He with the crusaders, I think it's better that way" "how so ?" "Well he's with ponies that can cheer him up and also he is much farther away from the beautique….I think it's better if you leave him alone for a while. Spike was dreaming of the day and how Rarity made out with Fancy and she said "I've never loved you Spike…" he just kept crying and crying until a warm light came into his dream and made him sleep inside of his dream and relax as the warm light formed into a pony surrounding him.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up the next day feeling better than ever but he still had that pain lingering in his heart. He realized he wasn't home he was at the crusaders treehouse, he looked over as he saw the crusaders sleeping and he smiled. As he was about to leave, Sweetie Belle woke up. She rubbed her eyes and said "Morning Spike…are you feeling?" he looked down and said "I'm better but it still hurts" she went up to him and hugged him and then tears came out of his sad eyes and he tighten his grip and she blushed but said "It's okay Spike…I'm here" he cries and sobs saying "It hurts…It hurts so much!" she said "I know, you've like Rarity for a long time and then this happens but you will find some pony that will replace the feelings you have for her" Spike looks at her and says "I highly doubt that". They didn't noticed that Scootaloo and Applebloom woke up and they said "You have Sweetie Belle" she blushed beat red and they both started to laugh and she said "I don't think of him like that!". Spike gave an awkward smile then he said "I'm going to head home if that's alright" they looked at him and nodded their heads and say "well escort you". He looked at them and asked "Why" they looked at each other and said "We don't want you to meet up with her anytime soon you need time to recover from this" he looks down and nods his head in agreement and so after that they left. Spike looked scared and insecure as he was walking home it was until her heard Rarity calling him out and he was about to look behind him until he was placed in a wagon and Scootaloo flew as fast as she could away from Rarity. While Spike was on his way home Sweetie Belle and Applebloom walked up to her and Applebloom said "We're sorry but you can't see him yet…he is still very upset about what happened" she tried to protest when Sweetie Belle said "Put yourself in his hooves and try to understand he needs time…I know you want to make amends but that will just have to wait until he is ready to talk to you again". She sighs and says "Alright Darling I see your point but I'm worried about Spikey-Whikey". She then walks back into her Beautique depressed. When Scootaloo stopped they were at the Castle and she panted and rubbing her forehead she said "We made it and with no proble…" she looks back at Spike hugging the book and in tears yet again, she then hugged him and said "Let's get inside okay?" He nodded as he rubs his eyes trying to get rid of his tears. Twilight was concerned as she saw her assistant almost in tears and she carried him and he said "I want to be alone for a while Twilight" she replies with a sympathetic "okay" and they all walked to his room and he went inside shutting the door behind him as he went in his bed holding the book and his face in his pillow trying to muffle his sobs. Twilight walked back to the entrance with Scootaloo and said "How was he doing this morning" she shook her head as she said " He woke up and was in tears almost immediately and he talked to us and he was feeling better but when we were walking him home he heard Rarity's voice" Twilight looked at Scootaloo "Oh Celestia, did he have a breakdown?!" Scootaloo said "I put him in my wagon and got him here before he could find out it was her" Twilight took a deep breath of relief and Scootaloo said "I'm not sure how long his heart will be broken for but its best if we give him time" Twilight nods her head as she looks down the corridor at Spike's room and waves Scootaloo as she leaves and then looks back again thinking 'I wonder what he could do to try and help fix and fill the broken heart he has" and then she heads over to the library and she hears his sobs and that starts to break her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the late chapter, i'm just feeling under the weather. I hope you like the story thus far please leave a review

Josh

Spike was in his bed holding his blanket sobbing and all he could think of her…Twilight was in the library reading and she could hear his sobs. She looked down the corridor and went to see Spike and knocked on his door and says "Spike can we talk?". He gets up and opens his door and she walks in and she could only see his room trashed and all of his photos of her was all over the room and she looked in horror as he was just sitting in the middle of the room rocking back and forth. Twilight said "Want to go out somewhere?" he then looked at her with empty eyes and said "I'm okay but thanks for asking Rarity…". She was shocked and walked out and after she shut the door she panicked and she called Applejack and Fluttershy. They both answered and she said "I need help come over quick!" they both rushed over and they asked what was wrong and she just said "Can you talk to him?" they both nodded as Applejack knocked and said "Sugar Cube, it's me and Fluttershy" he opened the door and saw the horror that Twilight saw and Fluttershy hugged him and said "It's okay, were here" Spike then looked at Applejack with the same eyes until he looked at Fluttershy and it seemed his eyes were awakened from a deep sleep. He shook his head saying "Where am I?" Applejack smiles as she said "Thought we lost you, Sugar Cube." Spike started to cry and said "I don't know what to do?!" Fluttershy tears up and says "It will take time but those wounds will heal" Spike looks out his window seeing it was night time and said "I think you guys should go home, its dark out and I know you must be busy" Applejack looked at him and said "Okay" Fluttershy yawns with Spike as the ponies leave the room but before the door closes Applejack says "Were with you if you feel down or anything just talk to us". Twilight waves as they both leave and Applebloom trots up and says "Give this to Spike he forgot it" and she hands her a book. Twilight goes in his room and he's fast asleep but tossing and turning like he's having a nightmare. She looks at him concerned and she puts the book in his arms. He hugs it as soon as it hits his arms and he stops tossing and turning, with a sigh of relief Twilight smiles and she kisses his head saying "Sweet dreams Spike". Meanwhile Luna went inside of his dream to try and help him sleep however when she got there some pony was already there…the pony seemed to be covering him in a warm bright light but Luna got in closer and saw the light was the pony. The light said "I have this taken care of Princess of dreams now begone". And just like that Luna was forced out of his dream and with a shocked look on her face she said "I must tell Twilight".


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late posting exam week is coming up and i've been buzy but i hope you like this

During the morning, Twilight woke up from the rustling and she walked over to Spikes room as he was putting everything away and looked at her and gave her a weak smile. He said "Twilight, I'm going to stay in here for a little longer okay…" She hugs him and says "Take your time Spike" he smiles and Twilight walks out of the room. She walks over to the map and looks at it wondering if there would be another quest but nothing as usual. Then out of the blue Luna barges in and says "I need to speak to thou immediately!". Spike opened the door and said "What's going on?" Luna hid and Twilight said "Nothing Spike" he just said "Oh". As he shut the door Luna came out and they moved to the library where Spike could not hear them. Twilight looked at Luna and said "Okay what's going on?" she sat down and said "Well I went into Spike's dreams to try and help him sleep without the negative thought thou is feeling but when I got there some pony or something was there and whatever it was it cast me out of Spike's dream". This was a shock for Twilight and she said "Isn't that kind of impossible for that to happen since you're the princess of dreams". "That is true but I could not believe it myself however it happen I thought it was best to let you know". Twilight pondered on this and said "Well Spike has been holding close to a book for the last couple of days and I think it's helping him", Luna said "Maybe thou should use it like a diary or a notebook but keep a close eye on him I won't plan to go into his dreams it seems like that light I saw is protecting him". Luna leaves as Twilight ponders this thought but puts it aside as Spike walks out of his room wiping his tears. "Is Rarity gone?" Twilight said "It was Luna she was wondering what was going on and I didn't want her to ask you" He smiles a bit but he says "What did she say?" Twilight had no choice but to lie and say "She was wondering how you were" he then walked back into his room and she walked in and said "You've had that book for a while now how about seeing if its empty and if it is write in it like a diary" She closes the door as she leaves for the library to read some books. Meanwhile with Spike he decides to take Twilight's advice and opens the book and finds it empty and takes a quill and some in and starts to write:

 ** _Dear Diary_**

 ** _It's me Spike…It's been only a few days but it feels like it happens in a loop every day of my life maybe its best if I start from the beginning…I remember like it was yesterday I was preparing a gift for a pony I liked for a long time and I went to a party ready to give her the gift and at first I thought she was not going show but then she did show but with a stallion that I thought was a friend. I was going to give her the gift until I saw her kiss him and I broke down I couldn't believe it that I feel terrible and I just want this pain to stop I want somepony to feel the same way like I felt about Rarity I want somepony to fill the gaping hole in my heart I want…_**

"Spike!" He puts down the quill and says "What is it Twilight?" She yells back and says "Princess Celestia sent more book and I would like help re-shelving everything if you feel better" He puts the book down and with confidence he stands up and says "Coming Twilight". The book started to glow a bright light and then it subsides as Spike reenters the room exhausted hours later saying "Princess Celestia needs to deliver books in more than one trip then just all at once, I don't know how long ill last". He picks up the book and opens back to the page to find what he wrote was gone and then after looking at the empty page for a second letters start to appear on the page saying _Hi Spike_.


	7. Chapter 7

I will be writing exams next week i will write when i can, thank you for continued interest in my stories

Josh

Spike drops the book immediately and steps back and falls on his behind. He then looks at the book and opens it back to where he was and words started to appear again, "I guess you're shocked" Spike then takes his quill and writes back "Who are you and how do you know who I am". Then the words disappear again and new word appear "This book is kind of a way for me to talk to you so I can see what you put in this book and you can see what I write in it…Its kind of like a telephone". Spike pondered at the book wondering why he got it when he got a message, "Oh…how rude of me I should introduce myself …My name is Myra Heart", he smiled and wrote back saying "That is a very nice name'" he smiled as she replied "Thank you Spike…but introducing myself wasn't the reason I'm writing to you…I read your entry and I understand how you feel" he looked at what she wrote and writes back "You do?" he looks at the words as she replies "Yes it's a feeling like no other like a pony stabs you in the heart and watches as you bleed to death, its unbearable like your unable to be yourself or you don't want to live anymore …." He feels the page get wet and he understands, she's crying. He writes back and says "Ya that's the feeling that I can't get rid of, it hurts just to breath and you feel like it will never go away but I want to meet some pony that could fill the gaping void in my heart". He starts to cry and she replies "Looks like we understand each other more than we realize…Spike I want to help you" He dries his tears and replies "I want to help you too…talking to you has helped me" "I feel the same way I hope we can find that special some pony that will help us be free of this curse… of a broken heart". Spike replies back saying "I hope we do but I have to go and get some sleep, I would love to keep talking to you…goodnight" he closes the book as he goes in his bed hugging it as a voice says "Goodnight dear Spike…this book brought us together and we shall help each other find happiness".


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible i just had surgery recently and I'm on heavy medication however i will try and keep writing as it will take roughly 2 weeks for me to fully recover thank you for the inconvenience

Josh

The next morning Twilight heard Spike in the library organizing some books that Princess Cadence had sent over. She hugged him and said "How are you doing this fine morning Spike?" he smiled and said "Better". She smiled as he put some more books away, but something concerned her about Spike but ignored it as she and he reorganized the library like before. Before long they had finished about an hour and half later and Spike asked Twilight "do you mind if I go out for a bit" this was shocking to her but she said "Alright just be here for dinner". He left for his room and came back out with a book bag and he rushed off. He took a deep breath as the afternoon breeze started to roll in and started to walk around Ponyville. He passed by Sugarcube Corner and waved to Pinkie who smiled and after seeing him suddenly ran off, he shrugs as he walked over to a meadow and saw three beautiful flowers and he sat down took the book out of his bag and wrote down "These are for you" and he picked them and put them into the book and saw them vanish almost instantly. He smiled as he laid down in the meadow looking at the clouds that were floating above and one of them was shaped into a diamond and he sighed and before he could think of another though the book levitated to him and opened to a page. "These are beautiful flowers Spike…Thank you" Myra replies and he smiled as words start to appear on the page and said "I wish I could give you something" He writes back "Talking to you is the greatest gift of all". He couldn't help but blush at what he wrote and he feels the page get wet and she writes back "That is the most beautiful thing that any pony has ever said to me…Thank you" he hugs the book and writes back "Maybe one day we will find our happiness" and she replies "I want to see your world can you show me" he writes down he will however without knowing it he fell asleep because helping Twilight was tiresome and exhausted him. When he woke up, he was back at the castle and Twilight said "morning sleepy head" he rubbed his head and Twilight explains "Fluttershy saw you asleep in the meadow and brought you home". He smiles as he fell back asleep and a light covered his dream self from any harm and it said "I'm like you Spike more than I realized and I'm falling for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who loved this story and continue to read this your the reason i continue to write so i thank you and i made a Christmas MLP Twas the Night before Christmas at the end for you readers.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Josh

The next day Spike was up early and was full of energy, Twilight was up and walked in with a yawn and saw Spike packing his bag. She asked "What are you doing Spike?" he smiled and said "I'm going to go take pictures to put in my book today" she smiled and called her friends to be at the castle to have tea. Spike walked over to Sugarcube corner and took a picture and put it in the book and explained what they did and Myra was intrigued. Spike smiled and took more pictures and for the rest of the day, he took pictures from the Beautique to Zecroa's hut and put them in the book and explained and she became more and more interested in Spike's world. Spike even took pictures of ponies in the book and she was glad they lived happily. Spike then went back to the meadow from before and sat down and began to write" How did you like the tour of Ponyville" She writes back and says "It's a beautiful place and I'm glad that every pony lives happily and are loved" Spike reads those words and couldn't help but feel something was wrong and said "What's wrong?" at first there was hesitation and she didn't reply then she writes back saying "Remember I told you how I know how you feel Spike…Well I've been in the same situation, It was a long time ago, I liked this pony his name was Flare force he was a pegasi that loved to fight and protect others and after seeing him I fell for him and we had plans to meet and I was going to tell him about my feelings but he never showed and I saw him a few streets away with mare walking together and they kissed, I couldn't believe it and I…." The page was getting wet and Spike writes back "He didn't deserve you if he was that selfish then he didn't deserve you...you're an amazing pony and any pony would be honored to be loved by you". The conversation got quiet and after a while she writes back the words that shocked even Spike and says "I want to meet you".

Twas the night in Ponyville

And all thru a ponies house

Not a present was there not even a dollhouse.

The scarves and hats were hung

By the fireplace with care

Knowing the Saint Six would be there

All the fillies and ponies were all nested at home

Dreaming of the things they would do the next day with all the snow

Throwing snowballs and make snow angels

And maybe riding on a sleigh

But when out of nowhere was a flash and six ponies arose

The first one said "with my awesomeness I can do this alone

The second said "be quieter the children are sleeping"

The third said "Yeah dash stop you're peeping"

The first one sighed as the fourth ate pie

The assistant got his list and every pony got to work

Placing gifts all around the tree that shook

The fifth fixed the place and made it proper

While the assistant was in the air placing the topper

And they had finished an all gave a silent whistle

And the sixth one came down smiling giving thanks to her team

Then they disappeared from the scene

But what they said at the end of their night

Was Merry to all and all a great night


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late chapter I've been at school doing alot of assignments however i will try my best to do a chapter every week. Due to recent events i feel i should take a break from reading and i want your opinion on that this matter please leave a review or msg me when i see how many people like what i do then ill continue and if that doesn't happen then what will happen will happen so please voice your opinion.

Spike looks at her and was shocked "Spike I want to help you ever since I saw you like that it felt like my heart sank…Spike is this important to you be honest" He shakes his head and she smiles and says "Okay but I will need your help though dragons frighten me…well except you of course" he smiles and says "What do you need me to do?" She moves to a book and says "I need to find a song he might like can you go ask him for me" He thought about it for a second and said "I don't think it matters he just wants to hear you sing" She blushes and says "Well I'll do my best" After that moment Angel pokes Fluttershy's side and starts to thump his foot wanting food. "Oh hi Angel just a moment darling" Spike said " I should be going Twilight is probably getting worried" Spike walks out the door and Fluttershy goes back to her animals. Spike smiles as everything is going as planned and Twilight greets him as he enters the castle and she smirks as he sees a huge mountain of books and she says "Umm while you were gone Celestia sent a few more books?" he looks at the mountain peak that is almost at the ceiling and says "A couple of book?!, Twilight there must be thousands of books here" She blushes and Spike puts his bag away and helps her organized each book. It was midnight when they both finished and Spike was already fast asleep she carried him to his room and after she nestled him in his bed she passes out on the floor from exhaustion. Spike wakes up in the near afternoon seeing Twilight still sleeping on the floor and takes his blanket and places it on her. He smiles and she rolls hugging it tighter and after grabbing his bag he leaves to begin his day. Spike goes to the meadow and lays there looking at the clouds, thinking about Myra and why she wants to meet him. But after a few moments Fluttershy arrives and they head out to meet the dragon and all they had on their minds was…what would happen if they failed.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for the long wait I've been busy with family at the moment as one of them has passed away and with college work added its harder to write but im moving forward back to my normal writing schedule

Sorry for the delayed chapter

From Josh

Spike and her walk towards the cave and Fluttershy with a look of absolute fear she continues to walk forward. Spike looks at her concerned thinking of how he could help her cope with this important task. They enter the cave and hearing the dragon breath heavy Spike walks away from the boulder and said "I'm back" He looks at him and says "Did you bring her?" he nods as she stares in fear but she walks away from the safety of the boulder and quietly says "Hello". He smiles as he lays down to see her and stares at her saying "You're more beautiful then I imagined". She quietly says "Thank you" and backs up a bit and he smiles at Spike saying "You did what I ask but I must ask her will she sing a little song for me I have grown restless for these last few days I hope she will be able to let me rest and after that you will get what you deserve". Fluttershy was nervous and was unable to even speak and he was starting to get impatient and said to Spike "If she doesn't sing then the deal is off". Spike world started to crumble and he thought 'This can't be happening…if this doesn't work I can't see her' Tears starts to pour from his eyes and then says quietly to himself "How can I make him understand". Spike nor any one of them noticed but the book began to glow and the dragon was acting strange and after a few seconds, he looked down at Fluttershy and moving his head down and she closed her eyes cringing in fear then he said "You're afraid of me". She looks up at him and says "I'm sorry about what I said it just I've been along and your singing helps me put that feeling to rest so please can you help lift my sorrows". She smiles and starts to sing a beautiful tune for him and smiles and starts to cry. She hugs his head and says "There there it's okay I understand now and I'm no longer afraid" the dragon smiles and puts his hand and grabs a large chest and hands to Spike and says "Thank you so much for finally helping my soul find peace". After that moment the dragon and the cave disappears and a large pedestal was left and Spike said "He was a trapped soul". Fluttershy smiles and said "I'm happy I was able to finally let him find peace".


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry things have hindered me from writing and has been always been a passion of mine however due to my own issues i have put things on hold but i will try and do what i can so please leave reviews of the story thus far so i can make it better and if possible i might put in more OC's if you leave info okay thnks

Josh

Spike walks outside and collapsed to the ground and sighed as he was relieved and Fluttershy did the same thing and she sees the sun has started to set. She walks over with Spike back to her house and sees a note on the door and it reads 'Dear Fluttershy I am planning for us to have a wonderful sleepover I hope you can come it's at Twilight s Castle from Rarity'. She smiles and says "Oh dear I…I..I have to pack Spike can u help me I don't want to be late" he smiles and says yes. After a few minutes she had gotten packed and did other things that she needed to do and they both left for Twilight's. While walking Spike stops her and said "Can you keep what happened today a secret please" she smiles and says okay but she also says that if they are concerned for him that she might need to tell them. He wasn't sure about the last part but he nodded his head anyway and continued walking after she gave him a hug. They made it back and Twilight was relieved to see Spike back and safe but Spike went into his room and decided to go to bed and Fluttershy and her friends played games and talked about anything most of the night however at around 11:00 at night Fluttershy woke up to the noises and was relieved after realizing it was the wind outside making the noise however she heard another noise and opened the bedroom door and saw Spike sneaking out in the night. She was concerned for him and followed him even though she saw he was bravely went into the Everfree Forest. She and Spike got lost for a while but Spike ended up where he wanted to go…the Castle of the Pony Sisters. She was scared and she wanted to scream but she couldn't and after she sees Spike walk around to a courtyard of the castle she follows him. Meanwhile Spike opened his book and started to draw a picture it was 4 hearts all connected at the point and put the gems in the center of the hearts and sat in the center and said "as your heart is free I am caged and with your heart we can set each other free so come and let our hearts become one". The drawing glowed and the gems started to levitate and the sky lit up a red then pink and the book Spike had levitated and a bright light came out of the book and was in the center as well and after the sky went back to normal and the gems disappeared the light became a young alicorn and the drawing disappeared. Fluttershy ran to the courtyard and saw a alicorn and watched…She was very beautiful and Spike was awestruck at her beauty and she said "Can you not stare at me that much Spike" She opens her eyes and sees him for the first time and said "You're a young dragon? She looks at him for a second and smiles and says "I'm so happy to finally meet u". She hugs him and says "I'm so glad" he feels her tears on his shoulders and said "I've wanted to meet you two" he blushed as she moves closer and kissed him but she moved away blushing and Spike looks at her and kisses her back. The kiss was more intense and more passionate but she ended it and said "Let's get you to bed its late". She puts him on her back and flies up and Fluttershy was going through her mind watching what happened even though she couldn't hear the conversation but decided to follow them back home. Myra looks around and was awestruck and said "so where is your home" he points to the castle in the distance and she says "After this I'll head home my mother would be devastated if I went out for too long" Spike says depressingly "So you're going home…". She kisses him and says "Don't worry because of the spell I can come back whenever I want now I'll see you tomorrow. They landed right beside the castle and she walks in with him and Fluttershy running after them and they enter Spike's room and she opens the door and she sees Spike asleep and the alicorn disappeared and she heads back to bed exhausted and Myra voice echoes saying "I've found someone at last I can be happy with…Spike I love you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys i had lost my password for so long to both my email accounts and after some struggle of finding them i had to deal with a personal issue...my father recently passed away and that was a shock as he was very young it was heart breaking and it took a toll on me, I would refuse to eat and not leave my room for a month but i have been getting it back together and finally i want to do what i want write to you guys however it will be on a basis of i will post when i can I'm still going through things but enough of the past lets move to the future...the future of Spike and his new marefriend.**

The next morning, Spike woke up by the breeze and of the music the birds were singing; he smiled and got up looking around the room and then looked out his window at the beautiful morning sky. The bright of the sun on his scales and the sound of every pony waking up and beginning his day but after him looking at the sky Twilight came bursting through the door and said to Spike "I need your help to pack!". He rubs his eyes saying "Okay Twilight but what is this about". Shes jumping and dashing and hugs him so tight that he can't breath and all she says is "I'm going to the Apples farm because the Cutie Mark map says they need help with Friendship in that area...Ooohhhhh I'm so excited". Spike rolls his eyes and says alright and beings making a list and grabbing what she needs. She finished packing before she hears a knock on the door. She says "Come in" the door opens silently revealing the pony that was going with her was Rarity. Spike looks at her and was able to give her a small smile as he leaves the room. Twilight was concerned as he hears Spike shut himself in his room; Rarity was about to follow him and Twilight puts her hoof on her shoulder and shakes her head. Spike sighed holding back tears and he hears twilight talking to Rarity. Twilight says "Spike we'are heading out now...Fluttershy will be coming by while were gone to keep an eye on you okay?". All she got back was a sighing dragon saying "Alright".

After they had left, Spike sighed and started to tear up until the book began to glow and Myra appeared and said "Hi Spi...Oh my are you okay?!".She hugs him and he holds her more and says "She came by today and my feelings looks at his sad face and said "Lets go out Spike...Lets spend the whole day together". He began to smile again as they got up and left. They were walking around Ponyville as ponies woke up and she said "Lets go to were we first met". They walked to the castle to the pony sisters and she said "Spike are you doing better" he smiles and says "Yeah I'm doing better" she hugs him and she begins to sing. Spike closes his eyes as he is memorized by the song and begins to fall asleep. Myra rubs his head as she continues to sing then he falls asleep completely. The song attracted birds and even some unwanted guests. A pack of Timberwolves were drawn the song and came for a potential meal. With a howl they charged and then Myra closed her eyes and opened them again and looked at the with her eyes gold and the were stopped in their tracks and stared. After they begin to beg and then they left with their tails between their legs.

After a while, She decided to take Spike home without anyone noticing and put him to bed. Then the door opens up and she hides in the closet and hears voices saying "Spike Are you here?" "Hey Sugar Cube u doin alright?" they walked around then open the door to his room and sees hes asleep and walked in. "See Fluttershy i told you hell be alright" "I know but Twilight asked me to keep an eye on him after what she told me the feelings he had before almost came back". "Its been hard on the poor thing, i hope things change but we better let him sleep we can stay in the next room and talk for a bit until they come home". They left the room and Myra says "They are such great friends but more on that tomorrow...*She kisses his head*...goodnight Spike" and after a small flash of light she reenters the book and says "I will be by your side too".

 _ **I'm sorry in advance for spelling error and fragmented sentences but i hope people still care about this story and continue to read it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys are you ready for the next chapter I'm sure u are but i have to say a few things before that...i know it sucks but i want to make a point of thanking you for your interest in this story without that i could have never came back and continue this so thanks also i plan to do something on my anniversary of beginning this journey so stay tuned.**_

Spike woke up at his normal time of day and rubbed his eyes as Myra comes out of the book and greets him with a hug and kiss. They both blush as the kiss intensified however it ended as the door opens to room and Spike quickly covers her in blankets. Fluttershy smiles and says "Good Morning Spike" he smiles back cleaning his room and she says "I brought sandwiches so we can have a picnic with my animals" Spike smiles but says "Thanks for the offer but i just want to go for a walk and just think some more" She looks at him with his sad expression. Meanwhile Myra was trying her hardest to keep herself hidden. Fluttershy hugs him understanding that his feelings and leaves. Myra comes out and hugs him and says "Why didn't you tell me your heart is still aching Spike?!" he looks down and says "i didn't want to make you upset or worried about me i juts thought i could try to deal with them on my own". Myra sighs and says "I know your trying to be strong about it but you could lean on me more...Spike i love you...i don't want to ever see you in pain again.

After that Spike and Myra head out to a lake for some time together however Spike didn't notice that Scootaloo saw him smiling and with Myra...wondering what Spike was doing with this pony or is this pony some kind of marefriend however she had errands to run and left even though she wanted to follow him. Meanwhile Spike and Myra had sat down by the side of the lake and laid down to look at the clouds and he said "This is nice and peaceful to spend time with you" Myra looks at him smiles and blushes. Spike looks over and she begins to cry "Are you alright, Myra?" She wipes her tears and says "I'm just so happy that our relationship has lasted this long..." Spike hugs her and she says "This has lasted much longer than my last relationship and I'm so happy" Spike hugs her and says "I'm sorry" She replies "Spike... its not your fault" "No it is if i didn't think about myself then you have never thought about it" She shakes her head and shows him her necklace and says "This is from 'him' it was my first gift and I've kept it..." Spike says "Spike wants" he begins to grow and his eyes changed. She becomes scared from the rapid change of spike and gave him the necklace. He looked at it and her then throws the necklace into the lake. He returns to normal and says "I'm sorry" shes in fear and starts to cry again however Spike looks at her hands her a box. She looks at it and opens it with her magic and sees a rainbow heart-like gem necklace and says "I want to give you something but I..." She drops the box and hugs him saying "Thank you...Thank You...THANK YOU FOR BREAKING THAT SHACKLE HE HOLDS ON ME". Spike holds her and says "I will never leave your side". They both look at the sun and began to walk home. When they got home Myra says "Bye" and return to her own world and put on the necklace and says "He's the one". Meanwhile with Spike, he got ready and was about to pass out until the entrance to the castle opened and Twilight says "Spike I'm back" Spike runs out to greet Twilight but slips and end up crashing into non other than the mare he used to love Rarity and is face to race with her for the first time since the incident.

 _ **I hope you like this chapter and i hope you guys keep encouraging it by reading it**_

 _ **Thank You**_

 _ **Josh**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys me again thanks for your support and i also wanted to reply to a comment someone made to me in the last chapter yes i do read the comic but enough about that. Spike is in a predicament now what is he going to do...what will happen now let's find out._**

Spike stares unable to speak nor move as his emotions were beginning to flow and his heart began to beat heavily and he begins to sweat as he was trying to hold it in as he gave her a awkward smile. Twilight thinking quickly she levitates Spike and puts him on her back and whispers "Spike?". She looks into his eyes and he says "I'm okay just a bit tired". She puts him to bed and closes the door. Twilight sighs and Rarity looks away and says "I understand if your still upset with me Darling". Before she could reply the remaining members of the mane 6 entered. "Hey Twi...Whats wrong?" Twilight explains what happened "At least the Sugar Cubes able to go within distance of Rarity now" She smiles and says "Your right". Pinkie Pie says "Now Let's Get this Party Started". They played games, told stories and also even did each others manes.

The next morning every pony was up and cleaning up from yesterday night when Spike walked in. He looked at Twilight and said "I heading out for a while okay?" She smiles and says "No problem Spike you don't need to ask". While he leaves carrying his book, she waves to him and says "Have a good day Spike". Meanwhile Rarity made some tea and they all sat down in the lounge room and began to have a nice conversation until the door opened and Scootaloo came in and said "Is Spike here?" Twilight says "He went out...are you looking for him?" she replies "Yeah i wanted to ask who was his marefriend i say him with yesterday but its not a..." Twilight spits out her tea and coughs for a second. Applejack asks "Are you sure she was with Spike?" "I'm sure of it they seemed happy together" Twilight asks after she finished coughing "What did this mare look like?" Scootaloo thinks about it and says "Shes very pretty she has a light pink and peach colored mane and she had a white coat and i think she was a Pegasi". Scootaloo ran off to meet the rest of her friends. Twilight and her friends thought about it and they didn't know anyone with that description but Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at the group and every pony looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "Do you know something Fluttershy?" She denies but Pinkie Pie says "Of course she knows something she plays with her mane when shes troubled". Twilight looks at her and she says "Well a while ago Spike snuck out in the middle of the night and i followed him into the Everfree Forest and he was heading to the Castle of The Pony Sisters then i saw the sky changed color and a bright light and followed it then i saw Spike with this mare. Then she brought him home and i followed them back in and saw her go into him room and he was tucked in and she vanished". Every pony in the room was concerned and Twilight said "This isn't good if the sky changed color that means he did a spell...Why didn't you tell us sooner". She looks at Twilight and walks over and whispers the events before that night. She ponders and says "I understand". The door opens and Spike walks in holding his book and the looked at him. Twilight says "Spike sit down we need to talk" He looked around and sat down in his chair and they said "Who's this mare you were with?" He was shocked and looked at Fluttershy who was fidgeting. Before he had a chance to speak a voice said "I'll answer that question for you". Then the room was blanketed in a bright light and Myra appears.

 ** _This is the end of this chapter Spikes story has only just begun what will happen next?_**

 ** _Anyway Thank you everyone for your support and interest in this story. I hope people will continue to like this series and help me evolve as a author and story writer._**

 ** _Thanks Everyone Josh_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey everyone I'm here to talk to you all saying once again thanks for your interest and support for this story as this is my first successful MLP story and i want you to guess something but that will be at the end of this chapter but anyway enjoy!_**

Every pony stayed silent staring at Myra and Spike stood awestruck in this situation and after a breath of confidence Myra said "Hi, my name is Myra, I'm Spike's...um...marefriend". She blushes and hugs him. Twilight and every pony was awestruck at her beauty. Myra began the converstaion and said "I met Spike when he was..." He looks at Rarity and walks over to her "So your the one who has make Spike feel this way" Rarity backs up a bit but Myra continues and says "You have made a mistake" she walks back to Spike and kisses him "You could have been happy with him". She walks over to every pony shaking hooves but when she walked back over to Rarity, she sighs and says "I'm sorry, I felt the same pain he felt and i hope you both can work things out in the end" Spike said "Coming from you Myra i hope we do". Twilight interrupted and said "Okay can you start from the beginning on how you met each other". Myra and every pony sat down drinking tea as the told their stories but Myra left out about her past as she want Spike to be the only one to know. After the story finished Twilight spoke up and said "I see Spike and Myra, I'm glad you two have understood each other and we worried over nothing". Rarity feelings after what Myra said have fluctuated the feelings of her heart and made her think of what is more important to her and that left her pondering quietly to herself. Twilight asked both Spike and Myra to leave for a moment while they pondered this and Spike were walking around happy with the situation as they didn't have to hide it anymore and became lost in their own world.

Meanwhile Twilight and her friends were pondering on this dilemma. Twilight said "So everypony what do you think of Myra?". Pinkie Pie was jumping around and said "I don't mind her as long as she likes parties!" Applejack said "Well she has helped Spike recovered from what he was before so i believe she has good intentions". Starlight was hesitant and said "I still think shes hiding more than she tells us". Twilight agrees with her and says "I just want to know where she came from and where" Fluttershy was pondering and said "Well Spike seems to like her so that's okay with me. Twilight looks over and says "Whats your thoughts Rarity?" She was silent as she was thinking but Twilight asked her again and she replies "Umm sorry dear what did you ask?..." The group stared at her and she sighs and says "I'm just anxious because of what she said..." Applejack says "Well you did send Spike down that dark path that led to this I would be upset too. Twilight says "She has a grudge as you did hurt the dragon she likes". Shes replies with i guess but Twilight gets a letter from Spike as he comes back in rushing. Twilight reads it and says "Oh this is problematic we have to leave" Myra looked concerned and said "Whats wrong?" Spike says "Princess problems" Myra was confused but Twilight packed a small bag and said "Spike, we need you to come with us". Fluttershy can you keep Myra company while the rest of us go see what the problem is" Fluttershy was hesitant but agreed and they left in a fast hurry but as they got on the train Myra says "Do be careful" Spike smiles and says "Don't worry i have my friends with me". Then they left going to the Crystal Empire. Fluttershy hears Myra say something that she didn't understand and she smiles and says "May my love keep you safe is what i said" as they left to go to Fluttershy's home.

 ** _Okay every body what do think will happen next if someone gets it right then you can get lucky and win however you must have a fanfiction account in order to participate okay here's a question for you . What do you think Myra true intentions are while reading this and what will happen next when Spike comes back._**

 ** _Good luck_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone I'm back so now lets continue the story and find out more about Myra. I hope everyone is keeping up with this series and i hope you all still love this and all of my stories. Thanks for your support.**_

Myra smiled and continued to wave even as the train disappeared form her view and after she was finished, she and Fluttershy left. Fluttershy was walking around with Myra; they remained silent for most of their walk back and Myra broke the silence with a question.

"What was Spike like?"

This shocked the ever so quiet Fluttershy and she said "Well...when i first met him he just was a small little dragon on top our friend Twilight."

Myra was intrigued and Fluttershy said "Why don't you come over and we can talk a bit more".

Myra was shocked but smiled and said "Your unlike what Spike told me."

Fluttershy was confused but ignored that and walked back to her home. When they got there; Myra was awestruck at her home to her it was like a fairy tale cottage out of a book. She enters her home and looks around and Fluttershy smiles.

"You like my home"

Myra replies "It's so beautiful and different than my home"

Myra sits down at the table and Fluttershy gets a pot of tea ready and while the water boiled Myra meets one of her animals...Angel. Angel looked from a distance and didn't seem impressed as per usual. He moves closer and inspect this new guest and she smiles and looks at him closer. Angel's mood is getting worse by the second they look at each other however Myra's eyes and cutie mark glows and Angel smiles for a moment and goes on her lap and starts to sleep.

After a few more minutes, Fluttershy comes in saying"Tea is ready..." and she has a shocked look and drops the tea.

Myra catches the tea with her magic and says "It looks like you've seen a ghost, what is wrong?".

Still speechless, she comes to her senses and says "I've never seen Angel do that with a guest before".

Myra smiles and says "I could understand he seems negative towards others".

She pours the both a cup of tea and says "Well, my gift is that i can read the heart of any pony or animal and communicate with them through their heart".

Fluttershy was concerned and she said "I don't read other's heart...well...*blushes*only Spikes"

Fluttershy says with confidence "I want to ask you something first"

Myra says "Alright go ahead"

Fluttershy takes a deep breath and to say something but a voice comes instead and says "Do you like chaos". Myra was shocked and Fluttershy blushes and say "DISCORD!"

 _ **Sorry for the long delay for this chapter im currently been busy and i'm just dealing with alot right now but i thank all of you for your support and if you like this series please read my other stories too it would mean a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Josh**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I'm kinda sick and what the doctor told me it could lead to strep so I've been out for a week but anyway i will make this much longer to compensate for it.**_

You could hear the room laughing and shaking as Discord came into view, hes smiling and Fluttershy is kind of startled but most mostly concerned as Myra had been scared out of her wits.

"Oh your face is just priceless!" Discord says while he laughs more.

Myra shakes her head and says "We'll I have never met some pony like you before so.."

He moves in closer saying "Excuse me, SOME PONY? im not just some pony I am Discord the Spirit of Chaos!" as lightning comes down in the background and Myra looks at Fluttershy and says "What's the spirit of chaos?".

Discord expression changes to his eyes and his jaw drops. Fluttershy says "How do you not know of Discord...every pony in Equestria know him"

Myra thinks for a second and replies saying "I live in an area not near settlements and towns, Me and my family live in an area that is secluded to every pony else".

Fluttershy says "Oh..i see well maybe i should explain it to you..."

The doors open as Spike walks into the door, Myra looks over and tackles him to the ground. Discord is kind of confused as Myra kisses Spike and says "Umm whats going on?".

Spike and Myra get up and he says "It's a long story". Myra smiles and says "Um Spike i was about to ask you something, can you teach me about this Spirit of Chaos".

Spike smirks and says "Well sure...i guess not every pony knows of the 'spirit of chaos'.

Discord was getting mad as the both walked into the library and Fluttershy walks away trying to keep Discord distracted.

Meanwhile, Twilight had finished the problem and sighed as she was beat.

"I'm sorry for asking you for your help Twili but there are still things that we can do without your help"

Twilight takes a deep breath and says "Its no problem brother I am happy to help"

"Shining can you take Flurry Heart? I have to talk to Twilight for a bit"

He smiles and he carries Flurry Heart into her room as she is quietly sleeping. The two princess got into a chat.

"So how is Ponyville now that all the evil seems to have stopped?"

"Its peaceful but it seems so peaceful that it can be boring but due to recent events everything seems to be okay"

Cadence smiles as some of her maids brought in some tea for them to drink. "So just everything seems to be fine here now"

"Oh by the way, where did Spike the brave and glorious run off to?"

Twilight chuckles "Probably back to Ponyville"

Cadence takes a sip "Oh whatever for?"

Twilight smiles and she drinks her tea "He wants to get back to _her_ as soon as possible"

Cadence raises a brow " _her?"_

"Oh Spikes marefriend"

Cadence face lights up "Oh...so he found his special somepony, whats her name?"

"Her name is Myra, she's very lovely pony and seems to care for Spike a lot"

"Awe that sweet...so what kind of pony has Spike fallen for?"

Twilight says "She's an...alicorn".

Cadence coughs as she chokes on her tea "An Alicorn?!"

Back in Twilight's Castle, Myra sneezes and says "Some pony's talking about me" Spike looks at her as she wraps her in a blanket as they are next to a warm fireplace. "Sorry Spike continue" He smiles and reads from the book more.

" _The two princesses watched as Equestria became full of unhappiness and unrest and at the center of it all was Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. The two princesses with the Elements of Harmony combated him and defeated him and using a spell he turned into a stone statue."_

"Wait if he was a stone statue why is her here now?" Spike said "Well the spell was broken and he escaped" "He was a handful but with my friends and the Elements of Harmony we defeated him...he also has turned good".

"Oh i see but i still worry as what you told me about him he could still be dangerous"

Spike smiles and yawns. Myra smiles and says "Tired huh?"

He yawns again "Yeah...Twilight was super busy am i"

Myra lifts Spike next to her as the cuddle next to each other and Myra begins to sing.

 _You worked hard_

 _You worked long_

 _Now rest_

 _In my embrace_

 _My Dragon My Dragon_

 _I see you_

 _I see you_

 _Deep in sweet dreams_

 _My Dragon My Dragon_

 _I Love You_

 _I Love You_

 _Now and forever more_

 ** _Hey all sorry for the long wait for this chapter. To tell you the truth its becoming harder for me to have time for these stories which is heart breaking. So i want to know if i should go on or give it up...if i see people interested i will stay if i don't well i guess this might be the end. Have a Happy Christmas._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone welcome back to Heartbroken and I hope you all love this series as much as i do and with your continued support I hope to continue doing this but enough of me lets get back to Spike and Myra.  
**_

Spike and Myra had fallen asleep near the fireplace. They look so peaceful until they wake up due to Twilight bursting through the door. She was frantically grabbing things as her friends walking. Spike yawns asking what is going on as he is lifted on to Twilight's back. Myra looks around at the confusion and becomes shocked.

Twilight begins with "Spike could you help me grab my quills and ink...I also need my books on Reversal Magic". Spike was wondering is going on and Twilight said "Spike it seem that there is some magic that seems to have gotten into the Crystal empire and ponies are arguing more and more and it seems to get worse the longer we wait, Princess Cadence has asked us to come back and help them solve this problem". Spike sighs well i guess its up to me Spike the brave and the glorious". They both smile at each other and chuckle.

Spike smiles and kisses Myra as he leaves out the door again. Myra smiles and she wonders about what is going on. Myra walks around at each of the pictures of Spike and his friends. Each one had each adventure they had done some of them were drawn by Spike others were photographs, the first was the first day coming to Ponyville and there was a picture of them all together. She smiled and went over and touched the picture.

Before she knew it, the diary that she came from was glowing. She looks over and looked distraught about something she forgot. She then goes back into the book. The pages of the book were going by her as she is dropping down into the book and it's hidden world. After a short time going down she softly lands in a world full of color. It was full of flowers and birds. The world was beautiful and at the center of it was a huge house. She takes a deep breath and walks in. Then she was face to face with one pony she didn't want to see at the moment...her mother.

She was tapping her hoof down as she wasn't happy. She is a beautiful unicorn. Her eyes were lime green and her coat is orange. Her main is pale green and pale blue in a messy style. Myra was putting up a fake smile as she waves to her. This made her mother cross and she said "Where have you been?".

Myra was quiet at first but then she told her "The outside world". Her mother was shocked and said "Why are you going outside?" Myra blushes and says "Well I...umm..." Her mother sighed and said "Who have you've met". Myra smiles and says "Lets go outside for a bit and I'll tell you". Her mother was skeptical at first said "Alright". They both walked around till they saw a table and sat down. "So who is this special some pony" "Well hes not a special some pony" she said blushing. She then lifted her hoof and showed a projection of Spike's portrait. "He's...a Dragon?" She nods her head and her mother rubs hers saying "You know I care for you and I know your young about love but you know what happened last time". Myra remained silent and then after gathering her thoughts said "Spike...went through that pain like I did". Her mother was stunned but she continued "So he knows what i felt and hes helped me get over _him_ but hes shown me what he loves and cherishes and that is something i want to cherish with him". Her mother sighs but smiles and says "You speak so highly of him more than _him_ when you guys first met...if he means that much to you then go for it". "Now lets eat". She smiles and the table is filled with food.

Spike walks back into the castle after a long and tiresome day. He slumps down on his bed and looks up. He thinks ' _This is a strange day but *smiles* i have Myra and everyone beside me...Myra_ ' he blushes as he passes out".

 _ **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait...things have happened and now this one is out but anyway i hope you guys still will help this story and will love it as well as i do.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone, welcome back to Heartbroken now i would like to say a few things before this chapter starts...I plan to continue this series however with exams it will be a while and i would also like to dedicate this chapter to 2 Youtubers in general as they have given me much ideas and help me continue to this and they are Vivziepop and DisneyFanatic2364. Okay now that is out of they way and if you don't know them sub to them or even watch their videos. Anyone back to Spike and Myra.**_

Spike was still passed out cold as the wind roars outside. Myra was still in her world as the book glows more and more. Her mother was doing dishes while Myra goes to her room looking at the paintings in her room. She sighs and with a wave of her hoof she changes them to portraits of Spike and his friends except Rarity.

She looks over at her book and it glows more and says "I guess he misses me, I should get back soon". Her mother comes into her room and says "I don't want to leave so soon". Myra hugs her and says "I would like to stay but he may need me". She smiles and says "Your just like your father...alright you can go back but". Myra rolls her eyes and says "But?" "I want you to stay for a minute longer okay?". She sighs as she wasn't going to let her go. She walks with her to room and says "Close your eyes". She listens and she hears some rummaging and she said "Okay you can open them". She looks and sees a beautiful dress. It was embodied in gold with rubies and pearls along the neck line of the dress. She looks in awestruck and she says "This is my wedding dress when i married your father, i think this should be your dress".

Meanwhile Spike wakes up and yawns. He was walking around the castle till he heard a voice at the door. It was Sweetie Belle, she had a distraught look on her face. Spike was wondering what was going on and open the door. She asks "Have you've seen Rarity?!" Spike says "No...Why whats going on?". Spike asks her to come in and sit down. He brings her tea and says "Now explain to me whats going on?" Sweetie Belle drinks it and says "Well Rarity went on her date with Fancy again, she told me she would be home soon but she never came back...that was two nights ago". Spike says "You don't need to worry about it she could come home soon". Sweetie Belles relaxes and says "Your right Fancy could have taken her out the next morning and she stayed the night". Spike hugs her and says "You don't need to worry about it but if i see her I'll let her know". She smiles and feels warm inside and blushes". Spike let her go and she holds on longer and Spike hugs her again. She lets go in embarrassment and says "I'm going home". Spike shrugs as Sweetie Belle heads home blushing deep red thinking about her hug with Spike and her feeling for him.

After some time Spike saw Rarity walking home and she seemed upset about something but she was hiding it well. However Spike felt that something was wrong and followed her. Sweetie Belle was at her friends when Rarity came home. She left the door opened and she went upstairs and started to sob on her bed. Spike walked in and said "Rarity whats wrong?". She was shocked to see Spike near her after what she did to him. She wipes her tears and says "I'm fine Darling just leave me be". Spike went up to her and hugged her and said "It's alright Spike is here". Rarity just sobs more as she hugs him. Spike says "Lets go out and we can talk okay". She nods her head and wipes her tears.

Spike and her walk to the nearest cafe and they sat down and Spike order them both a tea. Rarity drank it quickly and Spike slid his over to her and says "Okay, can you tell me what happened?". Rarity takes a deep breath and said "Me and Fancy broke up". Spike was shocked and she continued "It started after our date a week ago, Fancy kept his distance from me which was odd but what i didn't know was he was seeing some pony else". Spike saw the despair in her eyes. "I found out he had another marefriend and i confronted him with it and he said "We're done...I only dated you for image but i found some pony prettier" and walked away". She started to cry and Spike hugged her.

Back at the Castle of Friendship, a portal opened up and Myra walks out waving back. Myra calls for Spike and she gets no answer. She walks outside and takes a deep breath of the cool fresh air and walks around. She passes many shops and eventually she bumped into Apple Bloom. Myra smiled and said "Hi". Apple Bloom smiled back and said "Hi". Myra asks her "Have you've seen Spike?" She stays quiet for a moment and said "I don't think so...wait i think hes at the Couple's Cafe". Myra is confused but Apple Bloom shows her where it is. She continues to her location and sees Spike and Rarity getting up out of their seats and they hug. At first Myra remains calm but when Rarity hugs him instantly and he smiles hugging her back. Her heart breaks and she runs off. Spike sees her run off and Rarity turns around in tears and says "What's wrong?" He has a look of fear in eyes and says "It's Myra"

 ** _Hey guys i hope you like this chapter after getting over life problems and just lack of time but i hope to do these more as a way to destress I hope you all like this and hope that my fans skill like my stories after such a long wait but thank you so much._**


	21. Chapter 21

Okay everyone welcome and i hope you like my series thus far and I'm glad that I have so many of you liking my stories. Now i just want to say where I am at. So far you've been noticing a pattern in my stories showing the life of Spike not being shipped with the canon ponies (I know some of you notice the feeling Sweetie Belle has and that not what i mean about canon ponies...Sorry Sweetie Belle :( ) However I plan to do a big project in the future and i want some of you to help me pitch ideas my way.

The project is going to be a collaborative story with all of my fans as characters in the series. There is a couple of this you need to do before i can add you:

1 You need to make an OC if you haven't already. The OC must be your own creation and must have a good believable backstory to go along.

2\. Tell me what role you wish to audition for. The roles are undecided yet but i will let you all know if the future.

3\. You must be able to help me work of the project. What i mean by that is I need other writers and editors to help me out as my editing is poor and I would like to see artist( it is not mandatory if you can draw or not)

4 Have fun and do not belittle others in this project. I take bullying and negative comments to others seriously if i see or hear anything related to that you will be terminated form the project. You can ask for another chance but if I give it to you and you make the same mistake again you know what will happen.

Now to apply i will have a discord chat open to you to talk to me and you can leave me a PM. Now i hope you like my little project i have planned. I hope you all enjoy.

(Also before i forget if you want to do a different project related to my other stories that is fine too)

(Link is here for Discord /A3KMhCq)


End file.
